Grimmauld Place Revisited
by GretaEmiline
Summary: The war is over. A little scene from Grimmauld Place. HGSS


Hermione was ushered into a room in Grimmauld Place. It was a few days after the final battle and people where popping in and out to visit, console, celebrate. When called downstairs she had fully expected to find Luna, Neville or even Professor McGonagall in the Black family dining room.

Her surprise was great when she found, like a black candle forced into its holder, a very severe looking Severus Snape standing straight next to the table. Hermione closed the door behind her and leaned against it, eyeing the unexpected visitor. 'Professor.' Snape nodded and took a deep breath.

Hermione started sobbing. She hadn't meant to, but couldn't stop now. Snape looked aghast. 'Who is it now?' She managed to ask between sobs. Snape's mind raced and oh god, now he understood. She must have thought he came to bring the message of a new death. He handed her his handkerchief.

'Calm down, please. I am not here to tell you someone's died.' Hermione, face buried in the white cloth, sighed and apologized for her outburst, it had been a tough day. He replied that he expected as much and excused himself for disturbing her. Neither of them said a word. They looked at each other in silence.

Hermione drew away first. 'Why did you come to see me?' The tall man held his breath, as if in pain. 'I mean, if you had something to say, why not owl me…? But you never talk to me, why now? Why all of this… oh…'

Snape had through her chatter worked up the courage to step closer to the woman and now reached out for her hand. He found took her small hand and led it up to his lips. Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. What she felt. He looked at her with a sincere expression and put his entire life in her hands at this moment. His voice felt hoarse, yet calm. 'Could you love me, Hermione?'

Just as she had understood his meaning, the double doors flung open and an array of lightning bolts and fire crackers flew through the air. They circled the chandelier, braced the windows, danced around the chairs and between the two startled wizards. Loud bangs and cracks followed when they dissolved in multiple colours, leaving three intertwined W's in the smoke-filled air.

'GEEEEEEEEORGE!', Molly Weasley's livid voice bellowed through the house. A few seconds later, the twin passed the door and casually flung a short hullo in Hermione's direction. It seemed to be his way of a grand entrance. 'Mum says dinner is ready, are you two coming?'

Hermione glanced up at Severus, apologetically. 'Let us talk later.' He gave a stiff nod, not sure what to expect and followed her into the kitchen. A few faces greeted them on their entrance. Hagrid, Lupin, some Weasleys and Kingsley Shaklebolt among them. Potter wasn't there. 'Harry just bought Ginny an engagement ring in Paris, mum.' Ron waved the post card before his mother's face.

How very Potter of him, to take a woman to Paris for a simple question like that, Severus thought. He tried to make out Hermione's expression when this news was discussed. Did she want to be taken to Paris? Severus scolded himself for his pathetic display earlier. He could have just locked the door or spoken up for a few more moments in private! What a coward he was. After they finished the meal, many stayed behind to chat, drink and play wizarding chess. He sighed, he was stuck at this table forever.

It was suddenly breaking the silent tension between them when Hermione turned to him and said, not to him but seemingly to everyone in the room: 'Severus, didn't you say you had to leave?' Molly and Arthur interjected immediately. 'Severus, please stay! There are so many spare rooms upstairs!'

Severus thanked them for their hospitality, although it wasn't really their house. It was late and he might be able to talk to Hermione in the morning if he stayed here. 'I can show him upstairs', Ron got up lazily and gestured the wizard to follow. Snape gave Hermione a last look and bid everyone goodnight. Entering the room, the young Weasley had pointed at, Severus sat down on the bed, facing the dark windows. Emptying his robes side pockets onto the dresser under the window, he found a small brownish piece of paper. It read: 'Don't lock your door. –H' Snape gasped.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small creek announced someone in the hallway. A timid knock was followed by the young witch coming inside, closing the door behind her quietly. She wore an old-fashioned white nightgown that barely covered her legs and a crimson red dressing gown. Severus stared and then rose to meet her. 'We've been interrupted', she stated awkwardly.

'If you do not have anything to say to me, tell me so at once. I do not know why I…'

-'I could.'

'What?'

'I could. I could love you. I do… love you.' Snape's heart felt like it might burst.


End file.
